Aura and roses
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash had learn he had a uncle and was the headmaster of the school called the beacon to be a hunter as he accepts his offer he then meet a beautiful huntress who was bloomed by a rose as they soon team up and love was growing in them AshxRuby
1. Chapter 1

**Aura and Roses**

 **chapter**

 **Ash meets Ruby rose**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and RWBY this is my first story showing Ash's journey continues after his journeys meetin friends, enemies not to mention lots of girls that he fell in love with but there Ash will have the greatest adventure what lies ahead for him and may today or tomorrow thing will change stronger Ash smarter Ash Mature Ash AshxRuby**

 **Ash: seventeen**

 **Ruby: seventeen**

 _Fade-in to an image of Beacon Academy._

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past." _The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors. "_ Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm \- set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void." _Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man._

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". _The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them._

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life." _The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night. "_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return and legend say the chosen hero will end it." said the voice

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has a eye looks like it's alive , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha also he had lots of adventures from places he went met new friends, enemies, also he found love from other girls and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto

"It's great that things are busy right pikachu." said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu as Ash heard a voice from his mother "Ash you got a letter!" said Delia as Ash runs down the stairs and see his mother at the kitchen with the letter "Who's it from Mom?" said Ash asking her about the letter "It's said it's from the Beacon." said Delia as she read what's it from as Ash never heard of beacon as he opens the envelope and reads the letter

"Hello Ash

we didn't had a chance to meet when you're a baby I had wrote this letter to say that you are selected as the "Hunter" in the academy called the beacon were we get to meet in person and I will see you tonight

signed Ozpin"

When Ash finished reading the letter as he looks at his mother "Mom who's Ozpin?" said Ash as delia then looks at him "Ash ozpin is your uncle." said delia as Ash was shocked that he had a uncle "Was he dad's brother," said Ash

"Younger not to mention he's powerful as well just like him he knew you're alive after what happened to the kingdom of friendship." said delia as Ash was actually happy that he had a other family member "Mom I'm going to the beacon but how will I get there?" said Ash as Delia then tells him where to go as Ash takes the directions he then is ready to go

"Mom tell Ryuko that..." Ash was cut

"you don't have to Ash." as Ash sees his beautiful girl Ryuko Matoi "Ash i will let Dawn, Serena, Kari and Twilight know and i wish you good luck my hero." as Ryuko kissed him then Ash kissed back "I will Ryuko and i love you." said Ash as he left his home region then he had then arrived to the city "so this is the place i should start off with this store." as Ash was inside an man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. his name is _Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn._

"Wow lots of stuff that is amazing." said Ash as Senketsu 2 sense something "Ash i think we are expecting company." said Senketsu as Ash was confused about but he saw _Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine._ _The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper. as Roman was __flicking his cigar_

" Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" said Roman as _One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper_ _raising his hands "_ please! Just take my Lien and leave!" said the shopkeeper as Ash hates seeing this "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." as looks _to the henchmen"_ Grab the Dust." said Roman as _A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls._ _placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper_

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." said the henchmen 1 t _he shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As Ash sees the another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted_ This Will Be the Day _song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword._

 _"NO he won't!" as Ash has his blood blade out as the other henchmen_ _pointing his sword at her back "_ Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." there was _no response "_ Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" _He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a girl about Ash's age_ is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

 _She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles_ _wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them._

 _"Who is she?" said Ash staring at her_

"Yes?" said the girl

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" said the 2nd henchman

"Are you... robbing me?" said the girl

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh..." she said as Ash was going to save her _Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle girl as Ash was stunned by her skills. "Wow she's tough." said as the first henchman_ _raising his gun at her_

"Freeze!" _Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and girl crash through the window. The other men and Ash look outside as the girl gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones._

 _"She's amazing" said Ash_

"Okayyy... " he looks _to his remaining henchmen "_ Get her!" _The henchmen head out of the shop and run at girl, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet._

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he said _to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard_ "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he _raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid"_ ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." _Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. she looks_ _to the onlooking shopkeeper_

" You okay if I go after him?" said the girl _The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off then Ash walkis over to him "Mind i help you out." said Ash as the girl looks at him wanting to help "Are you the fighter." said the girl_

 _"Yes i am." said Ash_

 _"Awesome i do need a helping hand." as_ _Roman makes it to the roof, with Ash and the girl high-flying again and landing right behind him._

"Hey!" they said as roman was _stopping at the edge_

" Persistent..." as Ash and the girl _readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside._ _turning around and holding up a red Dust gem_

" End of the line, Red and raven." _He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion. "_ Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" _stops laughing when he sees something on the roof_ "Huh?" he saw _A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls._

"We got a Huntress!" _he woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. she_ _glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet._

"The hell...?" _With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. t_ _he woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards._

 _Ash and the girl, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away. the_ _looking at the huntress_

"You're a Huntress!" _putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face"_ Can I have your autograph?!

* * *

 _her amazed face turn to one of shame as the huntress with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ash and the girl is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room. "_ I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man and lady. You two put yourself and others in great danger." said the huntress

"They started it!" she said

"she's telling the truth they just robbed the shopkeeper." said Ash as the girl was amazed that he's helping her "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... _she notices the girl's smile_ ...And a slap on the wrist." _she demonstrates with her wand, which Ash and the girl barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!_ "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." _She moves out of the way so a surprised Ash and the girl can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies._

"Ruby Rose... ( _leans in to look at her face_ ) You... have silver eyes." said ozpin

"Uh, um..." said ruby

"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" _gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting_

"S-Signal Academy." said Ruby

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" said ozpin

"Well, one teacher in particular." said ruby

"I see..." _He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth._

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." said Ozpin as ruby _mumbles through her full mouth "_ Oh! That's my uncle! " _she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed"_ Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! " _proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises_

"So I've noticed." _placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby"_ And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" said Ozpin

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." said ruby

"You want to slay monsters?" Ash said

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" _talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing "_ You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" ( _giggles_ ) "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" _flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile_ _Glynda and Ozpin study her._

"Do you know who I am?" he said

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." said ruby as Ash heard the name ozpin was _smiling_

" Hello." said ozpin

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby then she looks at Ash "And I didn't have a chance to know your name?" she asked as Ozpin looks at him "That's Ash ketchum my nephew Ruby." said Ozpin as Ruby heard his name "No way he's Ash Ketchum the legend the one who stopped Ragyo Kiryuin i thought you were a legend." said ruby looking at him "No he's real and a hero." said ozpin

"I can't believe i'm talking to you Ash ketchum i'm your biggest fan and you are my idol with those skills." said ruby was a fan-girl to him "Thanks for admired me ruby and it's a nice name you have." said Ash as ruby turns away blushing "Ash it's great that we meet eye to eye have you accept my offer." said ozpin

"Uncle ozpin it's great to meet you and i'm here to be a hunter as well." said Ash

"You two want to come to my school?" said ozpin

"Yes" said Ash

"More than anything." said ruby as he's _exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ash and Ruby "_ Well, okay." she said as _Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed._

* * *

as they are ready for the school a other girl is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. When she is angry, her eyes turn red.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. _tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her._

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" she said talking to ruby

"Please stop." said ruby as she _releasing her sister_

"But I'm so proud of you!" she said

"Really Sis, it was nothing." said ruby "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." the girl said I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." said ruby

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... ( _sighing_ ) "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." said ruby the girl _going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug_ "But you _are_ special." she said as she sees Ash "and who might you be handsome." she said to Ash "Yang he's Ash ketchum." said ruby as the girl name yang heard the name

"so legends are real." said yang

"Yes i'm him." as Ash and _The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot. "_The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." t _he mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks._

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." _The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it._

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" said yang

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." said glynda

"Oh." said yang

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." glynda _disappears as ruby_ _among several other cries of surprise_

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" said ruby as Ash _and other students look through the glass walls at the town below_

" I guess home isn't too far after all!" said Ash

"Beacon's our home, now Ash." said yang as _The three hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship._

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." yang _rolls her eyes_

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." said ruby then she noticed Ash was sitting on a empty seat as she walks over to him "mind i sit next to you," ruby asked him as Ash smiled "Sure Ruby." said Ash as she was excited and sit next to him _The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water._

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" said ruby

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" said yang

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" said ruby as Ash chuckled "You two are a perfect siblings after all." said Ash as he was watching the view

 **thats it of chapter 1 of Aura and roses hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash meeting ruby and his uncle and i'll be doing more of Ashxruby stories if you want more send your ideas you share to reviews or pm and also chapter 2 and a new Ashxkari story will be coming soon**


	2. Beacon academy

**Aura and Roses**

 **chapter 2**

 **Beacon academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and RWBY this is my first story showing Ash's journey continues after his journeys meetin friends, enemies not to mention lots of girls that he fell in love with but there Ash will have the greatest adventure what lies ahead for him and may today or tomorrow thing will change stronger Ash smarter Ash Mature Ash AshxRuby**

 **Ash: seventeen**

 **Ruby: seventeen**

E _merges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. A_ _sh, Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school._ _as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy_ )

"Wow..." Said Ash

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Said Yang as Ruby _getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi_

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" _she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportY_

"Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Said Yang

"Man Ruby is like me since my travels" said Ash in his mind and he remember his uncle wants him meet at the auditorium so ozpin can tell the whole academy who he was as soon he left ruby continues "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!" Said ruby "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Said Yang as ruby _transforming her weapon into its scythe form_ "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Said as yang _playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face_

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Said Yang as ruby is _taking off her hood_ "But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Said ruby

"Well..." _in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road_ "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Ruby _spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving_ "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" ( _stopping for a moment, still reeling_ "I don't know what I'm doing..." _Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her._

"What are you doing?!" Said a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. _getting up on her hands_

"Uh, sorry!" Said Ruby

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She shout

"Uuhhh..." She try to explain while holding the case

"Give me that!" _she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents_ "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" _holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case_ " **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." _starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face_

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She said as _Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene._ _now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears_

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Said Ruby

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

 **"** Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Said Ruby as a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. _entering the conversation_ ) "It's heiress, actually." _Ruby and Weiss look over as the girl approaches with the bottle_

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said as Weiss _smiling smugly_

"Finally! Some recognition!" Said weiss

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." As Weiss is _getting angry again as Ruby chuckles_ "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She _gets up in girl's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow by Ruby t_ _o the storming Weiss, still sorry_

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Said Ruby

( _sighs_ )

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." As ruby _sees Blake walking off as well, she saw Ash walking by "hey Ash!" Ruby was running to him then collapses to the ground on her back_ "Welcome to Beacon..." _she remains this way until Ash_ _comes over her_

 _"You OK Ruby?" Said Ash holding out his hand_

 _"Yeah Ash" said Ruby taking his hand then a shadow comes over_

 **"** Hey... I'm Jaune." Said Jaune holding his hand "Ash" as he shook his hand Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Said ruby _Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ash, Ruby and Jaune are walking._

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Said Jaune as Ash and Ruby are _laughing_ "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Said Jaune

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Said Ash as Ruby was amazed that Ash stood by her side "you saw that Ash." Said ruby as Ash nodded "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Said both

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Said Jaune as Ruby _giggles before a short, awkward silence falls_ "So... I got this thing!" _she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground_

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Said Jaune

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Said Ruby

"A-wha...?" Said Jaune as Ruby _cocks it, smiling_

"It's also a gun." Said Ruby

"That's amazing Ruby." Said Ash

"Why thank you Ash" she said blushing

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Oh! I, uh..." _unsheathes a blade_ "I got this sword!" Said Jaune

 **"** Ooooohh!" Said Ruby

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" _he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense ruby was_ _touching the shield_ "So, what do they do?" She asked about the shield as Jaune _fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt_ "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Said Ruby

"Yeah, it does..." Said Jaune as Ruby giggled

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Said Ruby

"Wait - you _made_ that?!" Said Jaune

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Said Ruby

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Said Jaune

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" _laughs_ "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Said Ruby

"Yeah, the classics..." Said jaune as Ash and Ruby are moving on

"So why'd you help me and Ash out back there? In the courtyard?" Said Ruby as Jaune is _walking alongside them_ "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Said Jaune

"Making friends is great also I can show you my blade" Ash has his blood and soul blade out as Ruby was staring at them "the legendary blood and soul blades created by you Ash but you created blood blade and soul blade belong to your father now passes to you" ruby said admires his blades

"You've been knowing learning more of me Ruby" said Ash

"Hmm. Yes I do you were the best like no one ever was" she said while blushing as she noticed Ash _looks around and walking to the right direction_ "Hey, where are we going?" Said Ruby "Oh, I don't know! I was following you and the legendary Ash." Said Jaune

"We're heading to the stage my uncle wants to tell everyone about me said Ash

" wait Ozpin is his uncle Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

( _laughing_ )

"That's a 'yes'."

 **thats it of chapter 2 of Aura and roses hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash and ruby are seeing beacon academy for the first time also meeting new people and i'll be doing more of Ashxruby stories if you want more send your ideas you share to reviews or pm and also chapter 2 and a new Ashxkari story will be coming soon**


	3. Beacon academy pt 2

**Aura and Roses**

 **chapter 3**

 **Beacon academy pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and RWBY this is my first story showing Ash's journey continues after his journeys meetin friends, enemies not to mention lots of girls that he fell in love with but there Ash will have the greatest adventure what lies ahead for him and may today or tomorrow thing will change stronger Ash smarter Ash Mature Ash AshxRuby**

 **Ash: seventeen**

 **Ruby: seventeen**

 _an aerial view of Ash, Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice. **"**_ Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Said Yang waving to them "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Said Ruby as she leaves "Ash are you coming?" Said Ruby as Ash nodded "see ya Jayne" as Ash too was leaving to catch up to Ruby and Yang

"Hey, wait! ( _sighs_ ) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" H _e moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away._ _once Ash and Ruby joins Yang, arms crossed "_ How's your first day going, little sister?" Said Yang

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Said Ruby

 **"** Yikes! Meltdown already?" Said Yang

 **"** No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Said Ruby

 **"** Are you being sarcastic?" Said Yang

 **"** I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Said Ruby as Ash noticed Weiss walking by "oh its her" Ash seems to had ran to her before she met Ruby

(Flashback)

Ash was on his way to meet his uncle but looks around at the place at once "I never knew I had a uncle but why no one didn't tell me about him...perhaps it's family secret gets ya all the time." When he thinks as he ran to Weiss with her luggage

"Oh hello I'm..." Ash was cut off

"Don't say it I know who you are Ash Ketchum the so called legend well you can't fool me you faker I had proof you imposter now get out of my sight faker!" As Weiss walks away "what got her in a bad mood about me." As Ash walks more about a hour but heard the explosion

"This is not good"

(End flashback)

When Ash already left to see his uncle as Weiss saw Ruby

 **"You!"** As Ruby _quickly jumping into her sister's arms_ "Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said while she walks to her "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Shouted Weiss "Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Said Yang "It was an accident." She is _getting down; to Weiss_ "It was an accident!" _Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby_ What's this?" She asked as Weiss _listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word_ "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

 **"** Uuhhh...?"

 **"** You really wanna start making things up to me?" Said Weiss

 **"** Absolutely?" Said Ruby as Weiss _handing the pamphlet to Ruby_

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Said Weiss

 **"** Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Said Yang as Ruby is _putting the pamphlet away "_ Yeah! Great idea, sis!" H _olding out her hand as she clears her throat "_ Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Said Ruby

 **"** Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" She points at _Jaune_

 **"** Wow, really?!" Said Ruby

 **"N** o." She said as _The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him._

 **"** I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." _as the students whisper among themselves_ "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Also I had a student was actually my nephew." As the students whisper more "I be happy to present my nephew Ash Ketchum." Said Ozpin as Ash shown up

"No way he's his nephew." Said Yang

"Yes he is" said Yang as Weiss saw Ash on stage

"YOU! your that faker who thinks he's this so called legendary hero!" then she looks at ozpin "professor ozpin why are you allowing him to be in beacon he is nothing but a joke!" but before but ozpin could speak ash opposes a sword fright "let's have a sparing match win and I'll leave the beacon." Said Ash as Ruby was amazed and shocked that he's going to fight her as she smiked

"I accept to prove everyone how a faker you are." Said Weiss

(Pokemon black 2 & white 2 team plasma theme)

As they fight with their blades at each other when Weiss sees him with two blades one was pure blooded and other shines like a light as ruby sees his legendary blades "The legendary blood blade and soul blade there like scissors but like swords Ash is inspiring." Said Ruby as they saw them keep fighting and fighting more as Ash then dodge but Weiss hits him by a kick at the face as he dropped "like I say a faker." But her and everyone were shocked that Ash was up but his scraped face had healed fast

"Oh my god?" Said Weiss as Ash has his battle cry

"You just piss me off Weiss" as Ash went in speed Weiss tries to block but Ash was getting the edge then she was getting tired when Ash had hit her at the legs as she trip then two blades were near her face as Ash had won

"Game, set and match never miss with the prince Weiss!" As everyone was shocked of hearing he's royalty so was Weiss as she kneel down to him "your majesty please forgive me for stepping out of line" said Weiss as Ash then lowers his blades "you been forgiven but next time don't get in my bad side." Said Ash as Weiss nodded then ozpin claps his hand "well done my nephew you are just like your father after all" _as Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk_

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

 **"** He seemed kind of... off." Said Yang

 **"** It's almost like he wasn't even there." Said Ruby as Ash looks at them "well that's what my uncle is not to mention my first time meeting him" said Ash as Ruby then starts talking to him and said how inspiring he was of his battles then Jaune _approaching Weiss from the side_

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Then _Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation._ _The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed._

 **"** It's like a big slumber party!" Said Yang

 **"** I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Said Ruby

 **"** I know **I** do!" She _purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby "_ What's that?" Said Yang

 **"** A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Said Ruby

 **"** Aw, by a way the way you talk to Ash that's so **cuuuute**!" _knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face "_ Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here! Besides Ash is a friend" said Ruby

 **"** What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Said Yang as Ruby _turning on her back "_ Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." As ruby was cut off "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! ( _hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face_ ) Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Said Yang as _The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book._

 **"** That girl..." Said Ruby

 **"** You know her?" Said Yang

 **"** Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Said Ruby "Well, now's your chance!" As Yang _grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up "_ Wait! What are you doing?!" Said Ruby as _Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go._

( _singing_ )

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Said Yang

 **"** Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Said the girl

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... ( _smiles, embarrassed_ ) Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Said Ruby

( _back in her book_ )

"Okay."

 **"** What are you doing?" Said Yang

 **"** I don't know - **help me**!" Said Ruby

 **"** So... What's your name?" Said Yang

 **"** Blake." Said Blake as she was irritated

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Said Yang

 **"** Thanks!" Said Blake

 **"** It goes great with your... pajamas!" Said Yang

 **"** Right..." Said Blake

 **"** Nice night, don't you think?" Said Yang

 **"** Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! ( _Ruby and Yang stand there_ ) That I will continue to read. ( _Ruby and Yang continue standing_ ) As soon as you leave!" Said Blake

 **"** Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Said Ruby

 **"** What's it about?" Said Ruby looking at blake

 **"** Huh?" She said

 **"** Your book. Does it have a name?" Said Ruby

 **"** Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Said Blake

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Said Yang

 **"** I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Said Ruby as Blake was l _aughing a little_ "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Said Blake "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Said Ruby

 **"** That's... very ambitious for a child. ( _her smile turns into a frown_ ) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Said Blake

 **"** Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Said Ruby

 **"** Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" She _hugs Ruby into the air_

 _Ruby kicking out "_ Cut it out!" _the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars_

 **"** Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" as they heard Weiss _storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg "_ What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Said Weiss as she saw Yang

 **"** Oh, not you again!" Said both then they heard Ash had appeared in his pajamas with a candle "Shh! Guys, everyone is trying to sleep" said Ash as Ruby helps out "he's right! People are trying to sleep!" Said Ruby as Weiss looks at her "Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Said Weiss

 **"** I was always on his side!" Said Ruby

"Thanks Ruby." Said Ash

"Y-your welcome Ash." She said blushing

 **"** Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Said Yang

"She's a hazard to my health!" _Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out,_

 **thats it of chapter 3 of Aura and roses hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash and ruby are seeing beacon academy for the first time also meeting new people and also now fights Weiss i'll be doing more of Ashxruby stories if you want more send your ideas you share to reviews or pm and also chapter 3 and a new Ashxkari story will be coming soon**


	4. First step pt 1

**Aura and Roses**

 **chapter 4**

 **First step pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and RWBY this is my first story showing Ash's journey continues after his journeys meetin friends, enemies not to mention lots of girls that he fell in love with but there Ash will have the greatest adventure what lies ahead for him and may today or tomorrow thing will change stronger Ash smarter Ash Mature Ash AshxRuby**

 **Ash: seventeen**

 **Ruby: seventeen**

 _The opening ends to a character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view. "_ Wake up, lazy butt!" Said the girl name Nora as _Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him. "_ It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Said nora _Lie Ren sighs again as he was brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk. "_ I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?" In _the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag._

 **"** We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora said as _the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking._

 **"** Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! ( _slurps up the rest of her pancake_ ) Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." She said _as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking._

 **"** I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! ( _gasps_ ) A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

 **"** Nora?" Said ren

 **"** Yes, Ren?" Said Nora as ren s _heathing his weapons in his sleeves_ "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." As nora _thinks about this for a moment_ That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!" Said Nora as ren _smiling and shutting his locker "_ Come on Nora, let's go." Said ren

 **"** Not "together-together..." She _giggles_ _Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ash, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves._

 **"** Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Said Ruby

 **"** Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Said Yang

 **"** Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." As ruby _strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily as Ash doesn't seem interested of her words "_ Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Said Yang as Ruby _sighs in frustration "_ You sound like **Dad**!" Ruby _shoves her weapon into the locker "_ Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!" Said Ruby

 **"** But what about when we form teams?" Said Yang then ruby _suddenly nervous_ "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Said Ruby while yang is _Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it_ "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Said Yang

 **"** My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Said Ruby

 **"** What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Said Yang as Ash watches them argue "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" as Ruby was cut off "Ridiculous!" Said Ash _suddenly walking in between the sisters as Ruby saw him "Oh, Ash...uh i never knew you're there" said Ruby as Ash smiled and sigh at once "Ruby Yang gets a point making friends and team is important during my journey i made lots of friends and i grew strong with them and doing it alone only a heartless scum be doing" ash said as Ruby thinks about it she is not heartless as she looks at him "Ash you're right and you had such poetry " said ruby as Ash blush then Jaune appeared holding a map and looking lost "_ There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" _Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers._

 **"** So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Said weiss

 **"** Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Said Pyrrha

 **"** Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Said Weiss

 **"** Well, that sounds grand!"

 **"** Great!" _as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. "_ This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" Said Weiss as Jaune _coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought "_ You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Said Jaune introduced as Weiss was irritated "You again?" Weiss said as Pyrrha _hurriedly letting herself be seen "_ Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Said Pyrrha

 **"** Yeah, yeah." As he _pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly_ "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Said jaune as Weiss was annoyed "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Said weiss

 **"** Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Said Jaune as pyrrha _getting Jaune's attention "_ Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" as Jaune heard that "You don't say." _advances on his new target_ "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Said Jaune then weiss _separating the two_

" Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Said weiss

 **"** Not in the slightest, snow angel." Said Jaune

 **"** _This_ is Pyrrha." Said Weiss

 **"** Hello again!" Pyrrha

 **"** Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Said weiss

 **"** Never heard of it." When jaune said he never heard of it Weiss scoff "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Said Weiss as Jaune was confused "The what?" He said as Weiss was furious and _waving her arms rapidly in anger "_ She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Said Weiss as he's _gasping suddenly "_ That's _you_?!" _as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it "_ But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Said jaune

 **"** Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Said Pyrrha as Weiss _appearing as the box design crumbles behind them "_ So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Said Weiss

 **"** I guess not... Sorry..." As he's _hanging his head_

 **"** Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Said Pyrrha as Jaune _immediately brightening back up_ "D'oh, stop it! Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" As he was walking off "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Said Jaune

 **"** All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss as _Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen._ I'm sorry!

 _An announcement plays on the intercom system._

 **"** Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Said Glynda as _Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground._

 **"** It was nice meeting you!" Said pyrrha as Jaune _slumping against the locker "_ Likewise..." Jaune said as Ash, Yang and Ruby _approach "_ Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Said Yang as he see them "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Said Jaune _accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up_ "Snow Angel" _probably_ wasn't the best start." Said Weiss then Ash helps out "Listen Jaune that's not how you let a woman come to you" as Jaune looks at him "Women are not like treasures, priceless, or being treated like trophies just be yourself and treat a woman as a comrade, friend and I know you will win Weiss over" said Ash as Jaune was feeling better

"Thanks Ash" said Jayne as Ash nodded "that's what friends do" as Ash was walking Ruby feels touch of Ash's words as she blush then she look at jaune "Come on, Jaune, let's go." _Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem._ _The scene open to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet._

 **"** For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin

 **"** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Said Glynda

"What? Ohhh..." Said Ruby

 **"** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Said ozpin as ruby was groaning as Ash looks at her "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Said Ozpin as Ruby has _the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart_

 **"Whaaaat?!"**

 **"** See? I _told_ you-!" Nora said to Ren "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Said Ozpin as _Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. "My uncle must of got this advice from my late old man Auran after all." Said Ash talking about his father "_ You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Said Ozpin as Jaune _raising his hand_ "Yeah, um, sir?" Said Jaune

 **"** Now, take your positions." Said ozpin _Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body but was getting close to Ash, and Jaune is still raising his hand. "_ Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. ( _he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line_ ) So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Said Jaune

 **"** No. You will be falling." Said ozpin as _missing more students being thrown_ "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Said Jaune "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Said Ozpin as Jaune _still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched "_ Uh-huh... Yeah." _At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her then third Ash flies off without one_

 **"** So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..." _He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink before the scene goes black and the credits roll._

 **thats it of chapter 4 of Aura and roses hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash tells ruby about teamwork and friends are important and he helps Jaune to just be himself i'll be doing more of Ashxruby stories if you want more send your ideas you share to reviews or pm and also chapter 3 and a new Ashxkari story will be coming soon**


	5. first step pt 2

**Aura and Roses**

 **Chapter 5**

 **First step pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and RWBY this is my first story showing Ash's journey continues after his journeys meetin friends, enemies not to mention lots of girls that he fell in love with but there Ash will have the greatest adventure what lies ahead for him and may today or tomorrow thing will change stronger Ash smarter Ash Mature Ash AshxRuby**

 **Ash: seventeen**

 **Ruby: seventeen**

at the view Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace Sdh hsd summon his Aura Alicorn wings doing a pace then starts running "Gotta go fast!" Ash leaped to the air and flew.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" then she runs off

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

Jaune in the distance "Thank you!" then Pyrrha was waving "I'm sorry!" but

In the middle of the forest, Ash and Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..." she was thinking at first then was shouting " Yang! Yaaaang" internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!(shakes her head of daydreams)Okay... Who else do I know in thisschool? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..Ash yeah he's kind and funny also cute not tk mention a good fighter..." Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Ash as he is turning to face Ruby. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pause follows. "Ash thank glad i ran to you." said Ruby as Ash didn't mind "Well you didn't just run to me." Ash points at This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

they following her slightly "Wait! Where are you going?!" she stops and kicks the ground dejectedly "We're supposed to be teammates..." said Ruby

"Teamwork is not in her vocabulary Ruby." said Ash as Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune apparently struggling to free himself "Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection. as she passes Ash and Ruby and pulls on her hood By no means does this make us friends.

Ruby is overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes "You came back!" she said as Ash smirk

"i knew she had a heart" Ash said as Jaune seeing the scene and waving his arms "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" he said as Pyrrha below "Jaune?" he looks down at his savior "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" she said

Jaune crossing his arms "Very funny..." he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns

Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ash and Ruby back a ways behind her. "What's the hurry?" Ruby

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her "What the...?" Weiss said

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby said as Ash and Weiss are looking back, slightly amazed "When did...?" Weiss spoke

Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" gets an arm around a skeptical Ash' shoulders You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Ash, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousily) and I wanna be her friend!" then Ash set up camp with Ruby and Weiss and Ash packed lunch for him and his partners when he met some

"So Ash if what Ozpin said was true thst you're a prince do you really had a kingdom." said Weiss as Ash begin to speak

"I don't say i have a kingdom but i do had a home was Pallet town and i'm happy of my life i had." ash said then Ruby spoke "Sounds great for you and how did your parents met and your sisters were born and you came." Ruby asked him

"Ruby i don't think Ash will..." Weiss was wss cut off when Ash spoke "I don't mind to tell her Weiss." as Weiss was surprised and Ruby was excited "Alright i love romantic stories." she said then Ash spoke "Well my sister told me this story when i found out who i was since During In the kingdom of Friendship in Equestria." as the kingdom was shown up at Equestria "There was a Alicorn Prince that lives here named Auran." as Auran the prince have shown up "He wanted to be an adventurer learning about new places he wanted to go since he was alone in the castle" Auran felt lonely and wanted to be a adventurer "till he met a Alpha Pokémon named Arcues who had took him to his world then changes into a human." as Arcues takes Auran to his world then changes into human "Auran made friends with Pokémon he caught and his only two friends he had are Pikachu and Greninja." as he caught and befriended with the Pokémon with Pikachu and Greninja

"he won 5 Leagues till he met Delia then those two are in love" as Ruby and Weiss realise that his father was the Alicorn prince who have met and fall in love with his mother when she was his age

"how wonderful how your father was the first pony who came to your mother's world and became human then he was in love and love battles." said Ruby as Ash nodded "Yes After his adventure ended my fathrr told my mother that He's from another world but she wanted to come with him to see our world but he wanted her to come and they got married and live in the kingdom of friendship together." as she continues her tale "As many moons have passed those two have two Daughters was my sisters Celestia and Luna."

"As your two sisters came to Canterlot as princesses of Equestria!" said Weiss

"that's right but Celestia and Luna were more happier till I came to thier lives" as the Celestia and Luna were younger and get to see their little brother Ash for the first time "When I wss born I was destined to be the future for the kingdom of friendship and the universe." then one wanted to answer on question "If You're the future then why your kind haven't seen him or the kingdom of friendship?" Weiss asked till Ash continued more mix with sorrow in his heart

"My kingdom haven't lasted until a ruthless group form an organzation when thier leader sees me as a threat to his future and wanted to kill me" as Ash felt that memory as a baby where the Organization with a powerful army have attacked his kingdom "They Attacked our kingdom and took me from my family till my father send me and my mom to her world and went after the king to save my but we didn't came back my sisters thought i was dead." Ash replied as Ruby and Weiss were shocked and upset about his story

"Ash that's terrible." said Ruby was sitting close to him "It's fine Ruby my Dad died does not mean i am alone." said Ash as Weiss feels bad for Ash didn't had Kingdom and a father but he is still happy of what he had was friends and family of his own as they are on the road again Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Ash went to find her, Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss calling out to Ash and Ruby "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" silence, save more noises "Ash, Ruby?" the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her " Ash, Ruby...?" revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ash, Ruby!" she said just then The Beowolf roars

 **thats it of chapter 5 of Aura and roses hope you enjoyed it and the first time of Ash tells ruby about teamwork and friends are important and he helps Jaune to just be himself i'll be doing more of Ashxruby stories if you want more send your ideas you share to reviews or pm and also chapter 6 and a new Ashxkari story will be coming soon**


End file.
